


Planetary

by kenbubbles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dystopia, M/M, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenbubbles/pseuds/kenbubbles
Summary: Tumblr no longer allows nsfw so transferring things here. Abo world of anatomical males only, trained pleasure slaves. Chapters are stand alone unless stated otherwise.





	1. Prologue

"A hundred years ago there were two genders in the world. The one known as female and males. It is unknown where females went but they just suddenly disappeared. There was chaos until the scientists discovered how to create new males with artificial wombs. Since then a system has been established to divide soceity into two class systems, the elite and the servants."

"The division occurs when the male child reaches the age of two. They are judged by their weight, height, eating habits, physical ability and mental ability. Each score is put together to decide if the child will be an elite or a servant. After separation the servants are taken to training centers, the elites to employment agencies to learn their life trade. When each reaches the age of eighteen they get their first individual meeting...." It was the speech every servant heard when they reached the age of eighteen, the serving age.

They were all gathered in a white room with cushions on the floor, told to sit and the movie would play. It would repeat on a twenty four hour loop as the eighteen year olds made their way through. It happened in every district. Today there had been quite a few that reached that age, ready to go out.

The ones that hadn't been deemed fit enough to serve the elite instead worked dressing, cleaning and feeding the worthy ones. They didn't receive any speech only a rule book to follow and chemical castration to keep them from tainting the proper servants.

It was a good world for those on the elite class who learned a single work trade and kept to it for the rest of their lives. When they reached their eighteenth year they would get a visit from a servant. The first was always chosen randomly according to information in their permanent records. 

After the first visit they have a mandatory weekly visit where they can request their servant from a website the night before. If they make no request one will be sent chosen by the company. Visits outside of the mandatory visit must be paid for out of pocket. Though by request visits are limited to five per month so as not to distract the elite with such a trivial thing as sex.

It's all just the way of the world, no one has known other wise. Female has even become a thing of history where teachers can't even explain the genetalia of a woman. All they know is that man has existed alone for a hundred years and strived in their own way.


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loss of virginity.

It was always leading up to this but that didn't make Hwa Na any less nervous about it. He'd seen the video every servant was forced to sit through at eighteen then been taken to a room with three other males. They were all dressed in simple red hanbok, ones the history books said had originally been for females. They didn't get anything under them, they were meant to be for easy access. All it would take was pulling on the central tie to open them.

Hwa Na felt so exposed being able to feel the breeze under his clothes. He pursed his lips as he was shoved out of the room, the castrated ones didn't look very pleased. He knew he wouldn't be either if he was in their position but he wasn't too happy with the one he had now.

From the movies they saw the elites got to see the outside, they went into freely but servants were only allowed to roam four walls. How much he longed to feel if the sunlight was really as warm as the movies made it seem.

He let out a long sigh as he was put into a chair, one of the maids taking hold of his long hair. All the servants were made to grow it out, they were given bi-montly trims but that was all. It was right before they were set to go out that their 'look' was decided. Hwa Na hoped he'd be one of the lucky ones that got to cut off all his hair, it was just so heavy.

Of course he had never had much luck so wasn't surprised when only a few inches came off. His make-up came next, there wasn't much put on him as he had perfect skin. They strived to make sure the servants were as beautiful as possible but there were a few with unavoidable scars. Hwa Na had a small one on his forehead from when he'd almost been terminated due to a clerical error.

He didn't like to think of what the method they used to terminate a reject that had left him with such a mark. Hwa Na wasn't really given the moment to think as he was swept up from the chair after only a bit of eye shadow and lip tint had been applied.

Not even one his way to see his client would he be allowed to view the outside. They believed the vitamins he took and time in the artificial UV room was enough for him. He was put into a car in the garage, shrouded in darkness for his voyage. He wanted to take a peek so desperately but he knew he'd never make it to the front seat.

It was in another garage the car stopped. He put his arm out revealing the silver cuff he wore. The information about his client was input there, he just had to follow the directions it gave him to find the man's room. Hwa Na rode the elevator in silence getting off at the appointed floor and put his arm out again. It lead him to a door at the end of the hall, the green color of it signified someone of importance on the other side.

At least he hadn't been given to one of the labor elites on his first day. He'd heard horror stories of how strong they were and how often they broke servants. The business elites were just as bad though, they were said to enjoy using objects. Entertainment elites were the best according to other servants, they saw so much that they usually just lay back and let the servant do everything. If you could fake a moan it was an easy job.

Hwa Na looked at the LED screen on his cuff, pursing his lips. This was an uncertain case, a person who worked both in entertainment and business. He ran a company that produced movies; Hwa Na wondered if he had made the movies they watched in the training house.

He brushed the cuff against the lock, the door opening for him. Hwa Na peeked into the apartment, it was too dark to really see anything. There was no one there but he didn't dare explore, there could be cameras watching. He went straight to the bedroom to wait for his client.

It was a few hours later when the door opened. Hwa Na shot up from the bed, having fallen asleep waiting for his client to arrive. He was quick to come near the entry way, bowing to the man he would be giving up his virginity to. He didn't dare look at him, staring at his shiny leather shoes instead.

"Have you eaten?" That wasn't what Hwa Na expected to hear from an elite who should have been tossing him to the bed right then. He didn't answer the question just stared at the smartly dressed man before him, avoiding his face.

"I'm Liam. What's your name?" They were taught not to give their names so Hwa Na still did not respond. Liam didn't seem bothered by it, as if he'd encountered such a reaction a million times before. If the lines to his hands were anything to go by he was many years older than Hwa Na, not an old man but no longer in his teens either.

Liam slowly came closer, placing a gentle hand on Hwa Na's cheek. It moved down to his jaw to turn his face up towards him. Hwa Na had expected the client to inspect him, of course he'd want to get something good looking.

"You're so skinny, it seems you haven't been fed well. I'll prepare a meal for you." That wasn't what he had anticipated either. Elites weren't supposed to care about the state of a servant or cook for them. As Liam walked towards the kitchen Hwa Na grabbed him by his black blazer.

"No. I..." He bit on his lip, he wasn't supposed to speak negatively to a client but he worried that having him cook for him would be improper too. "I would just like to please you, Liam."

The man hesitated but nodded his head and lead the way to his bedroom. Hwa Na watched him warily, waiting for the moment he'd rip off his hanbok and throw him on the bed. Liam was going against everything he had been taught. Gently removing his clothes, lowering him onto the bed so delicately as if he were made of glass.

He even prepared him for penetration despite Hwa Na hearing servants usually had to do that themselves if the client gave them time to. Liam faced him as they had sex as well, asking him if he liked it and moving according to what made Hwa Na feel good. It was so overwhelming that Hwa Na ended up pushing him away before either of them had gotten off.

"What are you playing?" Hwa Na panted as he tried to shout. His skin was flushed and his lips a bit swollen, Liam was good at kissing and had indulged Hwa Na in many lip locks at hearing the little mewls that came out of him with every kiss.

"I'm not playing anything. Are you not enjoying it?" Hwa Na frowned and turned his back to Liam. The problem was that he was enjoying it, he was set to hate this and experience pain but Liam was giving him the opposite. It was so good that he thought he might cry and he felt stupid for that.

"Would you like to do it another way? Or we can stop if you don't want to anymore." It was tempting to put an end to it but Hwa Na couldn't get a bad report for his first time. He shook his head and moved over Liam, nudging the other onto his back.

"No. I'll please you." He didn't want the other holding him and caressing him, that's what people who were labeled as lovers did in the forbidden movies. The ones that he hid in a storage closet to watch on a cracked eye screen. There would be more men after Liam and he wouldn't let himself believe anything other than that. For that reason he couldn't accept Liam's sweetness.

He kept the man on his back with his hands against his chest as he moved his body up and down on him. Biting on his lip as he felt Liam's cock sliding in and out of him, trying to end it quickly by moving faster. He was just lucky Liam had had a long and tiresome day so it wasn't long before he came.

Hwa Na rolled off Liam when the other was spent and gathered his hanbok off the floor. He wrapped himself up in the soft material as he looked at the man laying on the bed. He could see he had pleased him, his job was done.

"I'll draw you a bath." Hwa Na wanted to say no, wanted to tell the man to send him away now but he didn't. Instead he waited outside of the bathroom as he listened to the sound of water. 

The water was warm, not like the cold showers he took back at the training house. He allowed himself to enjoy it, not coming out until he was all pruny. Hwa Na heard snoring before he even reached the bedroom. Liam was curled up in the bed sleeping as if he had not a care in the world.

Hwa Na knelt by the bed to look at his face. He would likely never see this man again. He was a handsome one, he could have done much worse for his first time but that just worried him. If he had it this good the first time how bad would it be every time after?

Rather than giving him peace with his gentle touches Liam gave him a burden to carry. A fear he hadn't had before sleeping with the other man; being destroyed by his own desire to be touched lovingly.


End file.
